What would have happened: Harry Potter
by What would have happened
Summary: A two-shot based on Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny. What would have happened if Hermione and Ron had not gone to check on Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.

Hermione POV

We were sitting on Ron's shabby bed holding hands. Ron looked at me such a sexy smirk that I couldn't resist returning the expression. He caressed my cheek and I leaned into the hand. He leaned into the kiss he knew I was waiting for.

His warm lips touched mine lazily, just grazing mine. I closed my eyes. After a few seconds of this I became annoyed and started sucking on his bottom lip, begging for access. He happily allowed it and I savored the mint flavor of his mouth. I massaged his tongue with mine.

Much too soon he pulled away and looked into my eyes. His eyes had a strange combination of feelings. Confused, loving, adoration but most of all lust, pure, hungry lust. "Don't you think it's way too hot in here?" He asked playfully.

I stared dumbfounded at him for a few seconds. And then I answered. "Boiling." He started to take his shirt off but I caught his hand. He looked at me confused. "I want to do that." He looked at me like I was the most desired woman in the world. I teased at the hem and started to pull off the tight fitting grey T-Shirt. When I had completely took the shirt I started to open the top button of my white and almost see-through blouse that I had saved for this occasion. Then Ron's strong fingers stopped me and gave me a look that said: _You had your turn let me have mine._

He had taken off every single button and now kissed my collarbone while he slid my arms through the sleeves. The blouse fell to the floor on top of his shirt. He started to kiss me again greedier than before. When I opened my mouth and started the massaging he began to play with the latch of my red lace bra. He had successfully unclasped it but held it together.

Ron lied me down and let go of the ends of my bra and took off the straps very gently. He took off the entire piece now and pulled away his fingers from my hips to my nipple where he gently caressed it. We both gasped as we both felt the nipple pebble from his touch.

Still in the fevered kiss he took his other hand to my other nipple and gave the exact same attention to each tiny pink nub. He pulled away from the kiss once more only to bring it to my left breast. He kissed the fullest part and he started to suck on the hard nipple. I moaned at the immense pleasure and I felt moisture in my crotch. I started to feel his strong back muscles and traveled further down until I reached my desired destination: his ass. I gave it a squeeze. _Oh my god _was all I could think when he brushed his body against mine to bring his lips back to mine. He had a bulge on his crotch and it had created friction on my center.

This time I pulled away and stood up. Beckoning him to join me. He stood up and grabbed me by the hem of my pants as he started to unbutton the metal circle of my light blue jeans. He pulled down the zipper and crouched down to pull them off completely. I gleefully cooperated by taking my feet out of them. I turned Ron around and bent down and pulled off his black sweatpants and his boxers in one swift movement.

I admired his firm ass and turned him around. His shaft was long and thick, perfect for her. Looking at Ron's erection had made my folds go even wetter than it was before. I glanced at Ron and saw him ogle at my dripping red lace thong.

He grabbed my waist and put his fingers on my ass. I pushed him back on the bed and sat on his washboard abs the spot just above his dick. He groaned at the contact my bottom made with his length. I kissed his chest and he grabbed my rump again sticking his two index fingers under the thin fabric, knowing what he wanted me to do I stood on his bed and pulled them off. They landed on Harry's bed.

I turned around and put my knees on either side of his chest. I started to kiss the tip of his shaft and then teased him with the tip of my tongue on his ridge. I put what I could fit of him into my mouth and started sucking. The part I could not fit into my mouth I rubbed with my hands. I had never given anyone a blowjob, only practiced with my vibrator. I knew I was getting a positive reaction when he moaned and had to hold on to the sides of the bed for support. Since I had my ass in his face he had a clear view of my wet glistening pussy. He slowly touched my clitoris and then I squirted another wave of my juices onto his hand. He brought his lips to my hot bundle of nerves and sucked on it. I growled out of pleasure. The vibrations that my voice had made connected with his erection and made him shoot his seed into my mouth, I drank it like a good girl.

He was still sucking on my nub and I almost came as he slid his finger along my entrance. He slid two fingers into my folds and he started pumping like a maniac while still sucking on my clit. With one more finger and a last hard thrust he made me come. While I was rocketing through my orgasm he licked all my juices.

When I was done he sat me on his length and I became a monster only thinking about him deep inside me I started to move my hips up and down his erection. With every movement I came closer and closer to my second orgasm. He met my every movement and we developed a fast rhythm. I came even harder than the last time and as soon as my walls clenched around his dick he came with me. We lied there for a moment and then started to get dressed. We went down stairs and had some lunch that Molly had prepared. If only she knew what had been going on upstairs a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry potter or any other on the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** **This story starts at the kissing scene between Harry and Ginny in **_**The Deathly Hallows (Chapter 7, The will of Albus Dumbledore).**_

**Harry POV**

…; she_ was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long sweet-smelling hair. _She craved for more, I could tell she craved for more so I opened my mouth and let her cherry-flavored scent blend with mine.

She moaned when I pushed the small of her back against my organ. Immediately awakened by her touch. I rubbed it against her and she gasped.

Ginny pulled away, and for an instant I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me, but then I looked at her and she pulled off her long-sleeved green tee.

Ginny had no bra on so I could see those full perfect breasts no longer imprisoned by her shirt. They were magnificent, pink nipples in the center right where they should be.

I pulled off my shoes, shocks and shirt and sat with my legs extended on her floor, and patted the spot next to me. "I'm calling the shots here, ok?" She asked, but I was so entranced by her breasts I merely nodded.

She kissed me with as much force and hunger as the last time, the only thing that was different was that she rolled on top of me, a knee on either side of my hips.

Ginny created more friction by rubbing her hot center with the bulge in my pants. "You're making me come and I haven't even taken off my pants." I said.

"Well I suggest we strip… till we're naked."

I took off my pants and boxers while Ginny did the same thing. She was wearing a white thong with light blue, green, pink and blue polka dots. She took that off as well.

She laid on top of me again. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I want to make you come with my mouth and fingers before I fuck you so hard you see stars." I said. She poured moisture on my thighs as I whispered that into her ear.

Ginny stood up and sat on the bed and opened her thighs to let me see her sex. I kneeled at her feet and looked at it. She was glistening wet, ready for me. I opened her legs even more for better access.

I immediately saw her clit. I touched it with my middle finger and she quivered at the touch. "Harry stop teasing me!" Ginny moaned. Well then I gave her what she wanted. I stuck my index finger into her pussy and brought my mouth to her bundle of nerves.

I kept time with my pumps and sucks. I added two more fingers and with three more thrusts she came with force.

I looked up at her and noticed she was biting her knuckles to keep back a scream while the other was pinching her nipple. I pushed her hand out of the way and replaced it with my mouth, sucking on it. I felt her walls clench even tighter around my fingers. I bit her nipple and she let out a whimper. I waited while she finished her orgasm.

"Fuck me Harry Potter, NOW!" Ginny ordered. Well she was calling the shots so I turned her over and her on all four and thrust my dick deep inside her.

"Do you like me inside you?" I asked her.

"YES!!! MORE, HARDER, FASTER!!! PLEASE!!!" She screamed.

"Ssshhh… Your mother will wonder what going on here." I whispered.

I rubbed her clit with my finger to make her come faster. It had its effect much sooner than I expected so when her walls clenched around my shaft I came with her. I finished and rather quickly I tossed Ginny her clothes and put mine on.

Ginny had just adjusted her shirt when Molly came storming in. "What is going on here?" She asked.

"Harry and I were having hot sex. Why? "Ginny answered calmly.

"Oh well it was about time. Come down for lunch Ron and Hermione are there already."

Molly left the room. "Did you like my present?" Ginny asked him.

"Extremely." He said and he grinned ear to ear.


End file.
